Saving Her
by McWicca
Summary: A mysterious and deadly illness is spreading through Port Charles. What will Rafe do when Alison catches it? Please R&R CHAPTER 11 NOW UP!
1. Prologue

Saving Her  
  
Prologue Disclaimer: All I own is this storyline  
  
"Clear!" Dr. Chris Ramsey shouted.  
  
"Still no pulse, doctor," Colleen the nurse replied.  
  
"Up the voltage to 360! Clear!"  
  
"Still nothing, doctor. I think it's time to call it quits."  
  
Chris let out an exasperated sigh and slowly nodded his head in agreement. Stripping of his gloves, he left the ER and headed for his office, leaving Colleen and the other nurses to handle matters with the deceased. When he got there, he collapsed into his chair, weary from the night's events.  
  
It just doesn't make any sense, he thought. This is the ninth person this month! Now of course, he wasn't surprised that nine people had died, because that was normal at GH. It was what they had died from that got to him. All nine people with identical symptoms, for identical lengths of time. To make matters even stranger, the disease that seemed to be spreading like wildfire was completely foreign to all of the residents. They had never seen, read, or heard about it before. It was a complete mystery.  
  
Most of the doctors reasoned that it was just a new epidemic they would have to deal with. But Chris knew better. He knew that nothing was ever as simple as it seemed in Port Charles. Especially not now.  
  
Letting out another sigh as he picked up the phone. He was calling the one person who might be able to stop all of this.  
  
"Hello, Rafe." 


	2. It Works Like This

Saving Her  
  
It Works Like This Disclaimer: Of course I own PC. Oh wait, I just woke up!  
  
It didn't take Rafe long to find Chris at the hospital. The man practically jumped on him when he got off the elevator.  
  
"Rafe, there you are!" he exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you to get here!"  
  
"Chris, you only called me 15 minutes ago," Rafe said in an amused tone. "You'd think I had magic powers and could move from place to place at the speed of light (()."  
  
"Rafe, this isn't funny. We have a serious crisis on our hands! I don't need sarcasm!"  
  
"Alright! Show me what you've got."  
  
Chris led Rafe into the lab, locking the door behind them. He then pulled out the notes he had collected over the past month.  
  
"Okay, here's what's happening. There seems to be some wacko disease flying around Port Charles that no one has ever seen before. The other day, we had the ninth person effected by it come in. He died right before I called you."  
  
"Whoa," Rafe replied. "So I assume you called me because you think this has something to do with Port Charles's vampire infestation?"  
  
"You've got it."  
  
"Okay. Well, what else do you know about it?"  
  
Chris let out another of what was rapidly becoming his trademark sigh. "It is really unusual. Although I guess I should be used to it, considering where I live. Anyway, it works like this. People complain about being increasingly dizzy for about 3 to 4 days. Then, when that stops, they get flu-like symptoms. And I mean the works. Head colds, fevers, vomiting."  
  
"Okay Chris, I get the picture!"  
  
"Right. That typically lasts for a week. Then, after that, these people get seizures. Really severe ones too. That seems to last for about a day or two. Finally, they fall into a coma. They stay like that for a couple of days before, well, you know, they die."  
  
Chris looked up from his notes, expecting Rafe to look horrified, shocked, or even impressed that he had made the connection to the vampires. Instead, it appeared as though all of the color had drained from his face, and that he was lost in thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Alison was stumbling around their apartment.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe cried as he entered the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied sheepishly. "I'm just really dizzy."  
  
Without another word, Rafe picked Alison up and carried her over to the bed. He looked at her closely, concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor or-"  
  
"No, Rafe, that's okay! I've probably just worn myself out with this whole fighting evil thing. I just need some rest."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Hello, Earth to Rafe!" Chris called out in an annoyed voice. "Are you still there?"  
  
Rafe's attention was brought back to the present. "Huh-oh, yeah. Well, that is some disease."  
  
"Yeah. Do you know what it is? Does it ring any bells?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. But we have to figure this out. And fast." 


	3. Look At This!

Saving Her  
  
Look At This! Disclaimer: If I owned Port Charles, would I REALLY be posting on FFN?  
  
Chris and Rafe moved over to a microscope, around which were multiple samples of blood.  
  
"I started saving blood samples from all the patient who came in with the disease," Chris explained. "I thought they might be able to help us."  
  
"Well," Rafe started, "have you noticed anything unusual about them?"  
  
"Ah yes. That brings me to my next point: the unusual thing is that there is nothing unusual."  
  
Rafe was obviously confused. "Come again?"  
  
"There is nothing unusual about these blood samples. They are the same as anyone else's. It would make you think that this disease is ~*chuckle*~ something natural."  
  
Rafe was quite for a moment before saying his piece. "I think I know who might be able to help us with this."  
~*~*~*~  
  
About a half-hour later Ian was in the lab with Chris and Rafe. He had brought along his research, including the vampire and slayer blood.  
  
"Just out of curiosity", Chris inquired, "how did you get all this stuff and why have you been doing this research?"  
  
Ian wasn't quite sure what to say. Chris didn't know that he was a vampire, nor did he want him to know. Before he could say anything, Rafe gave him an excuse.  
  
"Well, Ian hates the vampires just as much as the rest of us. I mean, they have made Port Charles so unsafe that Danny can't even be here! Why wouldn't he be doing everything he could to get rid of them? As for the supplies and such, well, when you want something, you just work hard until you get it."  
  
Chris gave one of those "I really don't believe you" looks at Rafe and Ian, but didn't say anything more.  
  
Ian went to examining the blood samples, and also found nothing strange about them. That is, until he compared it with his vampire blood.  
  
"Guys, look at this!" he called excitedly.  
  
"What did you find?" Rafe questioned.  
  
"Well, when you compare the blood samples of the patients affected by this disease with the vampire blood, you can see they share some similar components."  
  
Rafe was still a bit confused "And why couldn't you see signs of it before?"  
  
"From what I can see," replied Chris, who was now looking into the microscope as well, "the similarities are so miniscule that they would be nearly impossible to see without side-by-side comparison with vampire blood. But they are most definitely there."  
  
"Well slayer," Ian said as he got up from the microscope, "does any of this sound familiar to you?"  
  
Rafe racked his brain for any knowledge, any memory he had about this.  
  
"It seems vaguely familiar," he finally said. "But very vaguely."  
  
"Well then, what are we going to do about it?" Chris asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go back to Transyvannia. There is probably something about it with all of the stuff I used for training."  
  
The three men agreed that this would probably be the best solution. Minutes later they were all going back to their regular schedules.  
  
Rafe arrived home shortly. "Alison!" he called.  
  
"Over here!" he heard her say weekly. She was in bed.  
  
"Hey Angel," he said. "How are you?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. The good thing is that I'm not so dizzy anymore. But now I think I've caught the flu." 


	4. Telling Her

Saving Her  
  
Telling Her Disclaimer: By this time I shouldn't even have to tell you. A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews! They really are making me want to get the chapters out quicker! Keep sending them in! Also, someone mentioned that they thought my story was going by really fast. Well, this is just the beginning. I already have it all planned out, and there is A LOT more story left.  
  
The words were barely out of Alison's mouth when she realized something was wrong. Rafe's body language had completely changed; he had tensed up, had gone very pale, and the pure fear in his eyes would make one think he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Rafe, what is it? What's wrong? She asked him.  
  
Rafe's head slowly dropped, defeated. "That was the last thing I wanted you to say," he replied quietly.  
  
"What, that I have the flu? It's not a big deal, Rafe. It's ~*sniff*~ flu season.  
  
"No, Alison, it's not that simple." Rafe wondered if he should continue. Should I tell her she has a deadly disease that has some unknown connection to vampires? I don't want to worry her, he thought. On the other hand, she has the right to know. She might be more scared when she finds that she is getting sicker and sicker. Plus, if I'm going to Transyvannia, she'll have to know where I am. Rafe had made his decision.  
  
"Alison, I was just with Chris at the hospital. A lot of people are getting sick with a disease."  
  
"Oh no! That's so sad! Are they alright?"  
  
"Alison," Rafe said as soothingly as possible, "they're all dead."  
  
Alison looked shocked. "That's awful! But what does that have to do with-"  
  
Alison stopped mid-sentence, as the realization of what Rafe was saying finally hit her. "Oh Rafe," she said quietly. "You don't think that I have it, do you?"  
  
"Well, you have all the symptoms. First people get dizzy. Then they develop the flu. Next they get seizures and finally fall into a coma. Then they."  
  
Rafe was too choked up to continue. Tears had already started to fall down his cheeks. He bowed his head, trying to prevent Alison from seeing them. He didn't want Alison to see how afraid he was.  
  
It didn't work. Alison simply knew him too well. Gently, she lifted his chin. She leaned in and began to kiss away his tears. Finally, she pulled away and made eye contact with him.  
  
"If it's true," Alison started, "if I really do have this, what can we do?"  
  
Now Rafe faced another task; he had to tell her she was the victim of some sort of vampire's curse.  
  
"I don't know," he said at last. "Alison, you have to know that this is not a normal disease. We compared the blood samples of the patients effected by it to Ian's blood.  
  
A wave of panic washed over Alison. "Bu-but Ian's a vampire," she said shakily.  
  
Rafe simply nodded.  
  
Alison swallowed hard. "What did you find?"  
  
"Alison, the patients' blood had similar components to the vampire blood."  
  
Alison didn't say anything. She didn't think she could. She didn't need Rafe to tell her what was going on. It was obvious; the vampires had done something to people to make them sick and die and she was next. She was going to die.  
  
Alison couldn't be strong any longer. She collapsed into Rafe's arms. She sobbed her heart out. She cried until she had no tears left. Even then she continued to sob. And Rafe cried right along with her. All of the pain, the worry, the hurt he had felt that day came flowing out, and he cried just as much as Alison. Maybe even more. She had never seen him this upset. She wanted so much to comfort him, to talk softly to him and tell him everything would be all right. But she couldn't. She couldn't compose herself long enough to say a single word. And she couldn't rip herself away from her place against Rafe's chest. All she could do was stay there and cry. And that's what they did. They stayed in the same position until they had cried themselves into a fitful sleep. They spent that night on the floor, intertwined with each other, both afraid to let go. 


	5. The Dream

Saving Her  
  
The Dream Disclaimer: If I did own Port Charles, Rafe and Alison would be married, have 3 kids and a dog by now. A/N: There are a few things about this story that I should have said in the first chapter, but I forgot to so I'm saying it now. Caleb is still a vampire, and is still considered the "big bat" by everyone. Also, Tess is still around. Before you start throwing fire, know this: I prefer Livvie to Tess, and am very happy that she is back. HOWEVER, for this particular story line to work, I need Tess to be included. Sorry if that upsets you.  
  
Rafe woke up early the next morning. The first thing he noticed was blonde locks spread across his face. 'Another day with my angel', he thought. Then he felt stiffness in his back and neck, and realized that he was on the floor. It was then that yesterday's events came back to him.  
  
Rafe shot up and gently turned the still sleeping Alison on her back. Her face was flushed, her nose was red, and her breathing was labored. Upon feeling her forehead, Rafe realized that she was burning up. 'The flu', Rafe thought with bitter sarcasm. Carefully, Rafe picked Alison up and laid her on the bed. She didn't stir a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alison's head was filled with feverish nightmares. She was in a large church, with all of her friends and family. They were all crying.  
  
Amanda Barrington sat in the first pew, drying her eyes with her soiled handkerchief.  
  
"Nana, what's wrong?" Alison said as she rushed over to the despondent women.  
  
"It's just so sad, Nigel," Amanda said to the butler who had accompanied her. 'I always thought I'd go first."  
  
"Go where, Nana?" Alison asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Amanda didn't seem to acknowledge her granddaughter, who was growing more and more upset. On the other side of the church she spotted her mother, sitting all alone. Alison went over to her.  
  
"Mother, what is going on?" she asked.  
  
Alison thought she could hear her mumble something. "Why is this happening," Elizabeth said. "First Caleb leaves me, and now her. What on Earth did I do to deserve this?" To Alison, Elizabeth was making less sense then Amanda had. She began to wonder around the pews, searching for someone who could help her. It was then that Alison spotted Jack and Jamal. 'They'll tell me what's going on' she thought.  
  
Alison approached her friends, who were having a conversation with each other.  
  
"I can't believe it," Jamal said through tears. "After all we've been through, I just always thought she'd be there."  
  
"I know what you mean," Jack replied. "It's so hard to think of life without her.'  
  
"What are you guys talking about?!" Alison shouted in their faces. "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
After a few more minutes of shouting, an exasperating Alison began to walk away. That's when a piece of what her friends were saying caught her ear.  
  
"How's Rafe holding up?" Jamal asked.  
  
"That's it!" Alison exclaimed. "Rafe will talk to me! He'll tell me what's going on!" Alison returned to the sides, of Jack and Jamal, hoping to learn of Rafe's whereabouts.  
  
"Don't know," was Jack's answer to Jamal's question. "He's been pretty MIA since it happened. He wasn't even at the ceremony."  
  
After that the subject was dropped, and Alison was back at square one. Finally, she just sat down in a pew, because trying to communicate was obviously futile. Soon the church began to empty out, until no one was left but Alison. She sat there in silence, still in the dark as to why no one would acknowledge her existence. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. She could see a figure in the back of the church, but could not tell who it was. As the person grew closer, she realized it was the person she wanted to see the most.  
  
"Rafe!" Alison shouted excitedly as she ran towards him. "Please, tell me what's been going on!"  
  
Rafe paused, and let out a long sigh. "Oh Alison," he said under his breath.  
  
"You can hear me!" Alison rejoiced. "I was so afraid that you would be like the others and-"  
  
Alison stopped abruptly. She realized that Rafe was not looking at her, but the wall behind her. He began to walk towards whatever was there. Alison turned around, and what she saw nearly stopped her heart.  
  
A casket. Right there on the altar of the church, was a casket. Flowers, mostly pink roses, surrounded it. It was then that Alison realized just who was in the casket. 'No,' she thought. 'This can't be happening. I can't be dead!'  
  
Any doubts she had disappeared when Rafe started to speak. "Alison, my angel. I can't believe you're gone. It shouldn't have been like this. We were supposed to get married, have a family, and grow old together-" he had to stop and compose himself, for he was becoming to choked up to talk "But now that dream is gone. You're gone. And I have to go too. I have to live my life, Alison. I don't want to leave you, but I have no choice. I will always love you, my angel." Rafe slowly got up and placed a single pink rose upon the casket. He then turned to leave, a solitary tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
"No Rafe!" Alison exclaimed through her own tears. "I'm not gone! I'm right here! Rafe! Please don't leave me! Rafe! Rafe!"  
  
"Rafe!" Alison screamed.  
  
Rafe came running into the room. "Alison!" he cried. "What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
Franticly looking around, Alison realized that she was back in their apartment. Overcome with relieve, she flung herself into Rafe's arms, sobbing. Rafe, who had no idea why Alison was suddenly so upset, just held her, comforting her the best he could.  
  
When Alison had finally calmed down, she told Rafe about the dream. When she got to the part about Rafe leaving her, she began to cry once again.  
  
"Shhh, Angel, it's all right," Rafe said soothingly, though he was just as shook up from the dream as Alison.  
  
"No it's not," she relied. "It was so horrible. Just promise me that you won't leave me, okay? Whatever this curse does to me, please just stay with me."  
  
Guilt about what he had to say overcame Rafe. "Alison, I have to go to Transylvannia."  
  
"What!" Alison cried. "You can't go! Why?"  
  
"Because I think there might be some information about whatever this is at my old house. And if there is even a chance that I can find something that will make you well, I have to take it. Do you understand?"  
  
Slowly, Alison nodded her head. "But can I come with you?" she asked. though she already knew what his answer would be.  
  
"No. You are too sick. Lucy and Ian are going to come over and stay with you while I'm gone. I've already called them. And to answer your next question, they already know. Ian was the one who made the connection to vampires. Okay?"  
  
Alison once again nodded her head, though she was far from okay. 


	6. Pep Talks and Homecomings

Saving Her  
  
Pep Talks and Homecomings Disclaimer: I do own PC, I do own PC. Maybe if I say it enough it'll come true!  
  
Rafe's flight to Transylvannia left at 2 PM that day. He barely made it. After a prolonged and tearful goodbye with Alison, Rafe had to make sure Lucy was equipped to handle any vampire attacks. He wasn't even able to get out of his apartment until 12:30.  
  
Ian drove Rafe to the airport. "So, do you know what you're looking for?" he asked in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"Not a clue," Rafe answer quietly as he stared out the window.  
  
Ian hated to see his friend in such pain. Especially because he knew how it felt himself. "Hey, it's gonna to be alright. We'll find what we need, and Alison will be okay."  
  
"But what if she's not okay, Ian! What if I can't find what I need to make her better? What if-"  
  
"Hey!" Ian said, interrupting Rafe. "Don't talk like that. That won't get you anywhere. You need to believe that you can do this, Rafe. Just have faith. That's what you've always told me."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Rafe replied. "But this is different. In all the time I've been fighting the vampires, I knew that everyone was in danger. But I was able to hold onto the strength to be there for everyone. But now, this isn't just a threat. Alison has this disease, and right now she is in more danger than she has ever been. Ian, I have never been so afraid as I am right now."  
  
"Rafe," Ian started, "You're right. I'm not gonna argue that it's just as easy to be strong when the one you love is in danger. The way I see it, Alison is your only weakness. She is the one thing in your life that you just can't loose, and you can loose control when you think she's in danger. All rationality goes right out the window. But at the same time she is your greatest strength. She is the one that makes you want to keep this town safe. She is the reason that you fight so hard against all the evil forces that tend to reside around here. Yes, you want to protect everyone else, but she is that push that gets you going. And I can guaranty you that this time will be no different. She will push you to find a way to stop this."  
  
Rafe looked as friend and let out a small smile. "Thanks, Ian," he said.  
  
Ian simply smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flight from Port Charles to Transylvannia was a long and grueling one. Rafe couldn't get off the plain fast enough. Right before they landed, he had put on dark sunglasses and a cap. He didn't want anyone to recognize him as Rafe Kovich, the "deceased" vampire slayer. He rushed from the airport as soon as he could, called a streetcar, and was on his way home.  
  
Rafe had lived in a very large house that he had inherited from his mother. It had belonged to his family for longer than he knew. It was a secluded old building, located on the edge of the forest and away from the city. When he saw it, he was surprised by how shabby it now looked. They gray paint was peeling, roof shingles barely held on, and a few of the windows were shattered. Of course, this was not a big surprise, since no one had lived there after Rafe. For some reason, they just didn't feel comfortably living in the house of a dead vampire slayer. It didn't matter much to Rafe though. It just made it that much easier to get in and find out how to help Alison.  
  
After paying the streetcar driver, Rafe approached the old house. The door was locked, but it didn't matter much because the house was so beaten down that Rafe could simply kick the door open. He found the house exactly the way he had left it. It didn't appear that anyone had even been here to clean out his stuff. He found books he had been reading on his old coffee table, photographs of his family, and even his dirty laundry! The only think that seemed to have changed was that the electricity had been long ago turned off.  
  
'Good,' Rafe thought. 'This means that no one would have touched my training materials.'  
  
At the back of the house was a door. Most would think that it was nothing special, just another door. Perhaps it was a broom closet. Of course, in the house of a slayer, nothing is as is seems. This door was also locked. The difference was that the lock was too strong to be broken by a kick. It needed a key. Rafe took his fleur-de-lis (A/N: For those who don't know, that is the charm Rafe wears on his necklace) and slid it sideways into the keyhole. Gently turning it, a click sounded. Rafe removed his charm from the hole and opened the door.  
  
Directly inside the door was a steep staircase. It leaded into an area so dark that it impossible to see what was down there. Because the house had no electricity anymore, Rafe had to find an old oil lantern before descending. When he finally did, an amazing site beheld him. This entire section of the house was filled with materials he had used for training in his youth. There were stakes, crossbows, silver bullets, you name it. And among all of these weapons were scores and scores of books. They were all covered in a thick coat of dust, even thicker then those that covered the items upstairs. All of them were quite thick. Some were written in English, some Hungarian (Fortunately, Rafe had been forced to learn both languages). They were exactly what Rafe had been looking for. 'Somewhere in these books is what I need to save Alison,' he thought.  
  
Rafe began pouring through the books. He devoured one after another. Each time he found nothing. He was now four hours into this search and had gown threw countless books. But every time he came up empty-handed, he had even more faith that the next book would hold the answers. And the whole time Ian's words echoed through his head-"She will push you until you find a way to stop this."  
  
Rafe didn't know how late it was. He was growing tired, but he kept going. Finally, he picked an old, heavy book. He began to look through it. When he was about halfway done, he saw something that made him stop dead. He drew in a sharp breath, and was visibly trembling.  
  
"Oh my God." 


	7. A Cure or a Curse?

Saving Her  
  
A Cure or a Curse? Disclaimer: I don't own Port Charles, but I DO own Brian Gaskill ;)!!!!!! A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a major change in the story, and it is a bit more complex. I had to work some of it out before I could post again. Also, you may have noticed the rating change. I felt that this new version was too much for PG. Oh, and another tidbit that I should have mentioned in the beginning is that there is NO HOT SPRING IN THIS STORY.  
  
It was late at night, but Alison couldn't sleep. Partly it was because she couldn't stand the thought of having another nightmare, partly because her stomach wouldn't let her. She was left to think about what Rafe was doing right then. Did he make it to Transylvannia okay? Did he find the cure? When would he be coming back?  
  
Alison couldn't stand it any longer. She hated having nothing to do but lay in bed and worry. Quietly, she got out of bed and went into the living room. (A/N: Earlier I mentioned that Lucy and Ian were staying at Alison's. But because Alison doesn't even have a couch, I thought it would be better if she stayed with them at Lucy's instead.) When she got there, she found Ian; engrossed in something he was working on.  
  
"Ian, I didn't know you were awake," Alison said.  
  
Ian looked up surprised. "Same here," he said. "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"What does it matter? That won't make me better!" Alison replied bitterly.  
  
"I know what that's like," Ian said softly.  
  
Alison immediately felt bad for her outburst. Of COURSE Ian knew what she was going threw! He was a vampire, something that he despised, and he couldn't be cured either. She went over to the couch where Ian was stationed and sat down next to him. Ian quickly put whatever he was working on away.  
  
"Whatcha go there?" Alison asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin'," Ian replied hurriedly. "Just a little project."  
  
"Oh." They sat in silence for another minute, neither sure of what to say. Finally, Alison let out the question that had been burning in her mind.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
Ian looked confused. "What's what like? Being a vampire?"  
  
Alison shook her head.  
  
"Well, how exactly do you describe hell? It's horrible, to put it lightly. I get this hunger. It's like a burning desire that consumes you. The longer I fight it, the worse it gets. I'm just lucky that Lucy can, uh, help me with that. But it's not just the hunger, Alison. It's what I'm hungry FOR. Human blood. I mean, I'm a doctor, dammit! It's my job to help people, not to want to suck them dry! What good am I if I can't even do my job? Or take care of my son, because I'm afraid that I'll hurt him? Or-"  
  
Alison interrupted a now choked up Ian by putting her arms around him. She held him close, trying to comfort him. She had a feeling that he hadn't meant to tell her that much, but she was glad he did. Now she could see how hard this was for him, and how much he hated himself for something he couldn't help. A sense of admiration towards Ian came to life in her.  
  
After awhile, Alison finally broke the silence between them. "You're a lot of good, Ian," she said. "More than you know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed to Rafe that for a moment, time was standing still. He could barely breathe, and it felt as though his heart had stopped beating.  
  
He had found it.  
  
Right there, in the book, was a description of the epidemic sweeping through Port Charles. It talked about everything; the dizziness, flu- symptoms, seizures, coma and death just as Chris had. But it didn't stop there. Rafe became to read aloud, to reassure himself that he had really found this.  
  
"'A vampire has the power to set loose such a curse. It does so through a ritual still unknown to slayers. It can only be stopped by slaying the vampire that set in loose.'" Rafe was beginning to get exited. All he had to do was kill the vampire that had set the disease in motion. Obviously, that was Caleb. All of the other vampires (Reese, Caz, Joshua, Ian and Elizabeth) wouldn't have the chops to do such a thing. 'Last time we tried to kill him it didn't work, but I'll make SURE it does this time. I just need to keep Tess away from him.' Rafe's mind had already begun to form a plan when he realized that there was more about this in the book. When he read it, his heart sank.  
  
"'However, killing the vampire will not cure those already effected.'"  
  
"No!" Rafe said, panicking. "This can't be happening. There has to be another way. There has to be!"  
  
Rafe franticly read on, praying that there would be something there that could help Alison. On the next page, his prayers were both answered and crushed at the same time. He could do nothing more than stare at the pages in disbelief, as if it were written in a foreign language. He tried to breathe, but found himself unable to do so. He was shaking so hard he nearly dropped the book. Hot tears ran down his face, and he could see nothing but the words in front of him, his worst nightmare coming true.  
  
"The only way to cure those effected is for them to be bitten by a vampire." 


	8. Hopeless

Saving Her  
  
Hopeless Disclaimer: Wait, wait, wait.Darn! For a second there I thought I might have owned PC. A/N: Short chapter, I know, but hang in there. Hopefully I'll have another one out soon. In the meantime, keep sending reviews!!!!  
  
"Noooooooo!" Rafe screamed. "It's not true! It can't be! That can't be the answer!"  
  
Rafe franticly read the chapter over, hoping beyond hope that he had missed something, or that he had misread it. No such luck. All he found were the words that had cursed Alison, and remained undaunted by his desperate pleas. They popped out of the page, mocking him and the love in his heart. Rage soared through him, consuming his every fiber. "Dammit!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hurling the book across the room with all the strength he had. He then collapsed to the floor, sobs raking his body.  
  
All hope was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about 11 in the morning when Lucy got the call from Rafe. She picked it up on the first ring, anticipating who it would be.  
  
"Hello," she said anxiously.  
  
"Lucy, it's me. I-" Rafe started.  
  
"Oh, Rafe, I'm so glad to here from you!" Lucy interrupted. "Did you get to you're old house okay? No one was living there, I hope. Did you find what you were looking for? Did you find the cure?"  
  
"Lucy!" Rafe shouted, exasperated. "Would you shut up?"  
  
Lucy was taken aback by her cousins reaction. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said tentatively.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Rafe apologized. "I'm just- on edge."  
  
"Oh no," said Lucy, fearing the worst. "Please tell me you found the cure."  
  
"Lucy, I- I don't want to talk about it over the phone, okay? I just called to say that I'm about to get on a plane home."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lucy said, still worried about what information Rafe's trip had produced. "I'll see you later today, then?"  
  
"Yeah. Lucy, will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Tell Alison that I love her." With that, the line went dead.  
  
"Who was that?" Alison asked as she walked into the room. It was obvious that she was getting worse. Her face had very little color to it, her eyes were sleepy despite the fact that she had spent the majority of the last 24 hours in bed, and her voice was extremely hoarse. He hair was tangled and her purple pajamas rumpled, as though she was too sick to care about her appearance. The mere effort of walking to the kitchen brought about a fit of violent coughs. Lucy helped her into a chair and got her a glass of water, one of the few things she was still able to keep down.  
  
"That was Rafe," Lucy said when Alison's coughs had died down. Her face lit up at the mention of her love. This broke Lucy's heart; she had the feeling her cousin didn't hold good knew.  
  
"What'd he say?" Alison asked excitedly. "Did he find the cure?"  
  
"Well, he wouldn't say, but he's is coming home."  
  
A smile spread across Alison's face. "Yes! That means he must have found something! He wouldn't come home so soon if he didn't!"  
  
Lucy cracked a half smile, trying to believe Alison. But Lucy always went by her instincts, and right now they were telling her that something was wrong. She put these feeling aside, however, in an attempt to keep her friend's spirits up.  
  
"He did say one more thing, though," she said mysteriously.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"He told me to tell you how much he love's you."  
  
Alison smiled. "Thanks Lucy," she said. She got up and hugged her, then went shuffling off to bed. Lucy looked at her as tears welled up in her eyes. 'Oh God,' she silently prayed, 'please help her. Please let her be okay. For her sake, and for Rafe's.' 


	9. Breaking the News

Saving Her  
  
Breaking the News Disclaimer: Je ne possede rien ("I own nothing" in French. I thought I'd do it a little differently today).  
  
At about 6 o'clock that evening, Rafe stood on Ian and Lucy's porch. He had been there for several minutes, unnoticed. Every time his hand reached for the doorknob, he pulled it back at the last second. He wanted to see Alison so badly, to just put his arms around her and hold her forever. No, it wasn't a question of whether Rafe wanted to go in or not. It was a question of whether he could.  
  
'How can I go in there and look her in the eyes, knowing what I do now?' he thought painfully. 'How can I see my beautiful angel and not break down, knowing that the only way for her to live is for her to become what she fears most? How am I supposed to tell her that?'  
  
It was then that Rafe thought of Alison's dream, in which he left her and never came back. He remembered the look of pure terror on her face, and how she had cried just thinking about it. He also remembered telling her that he would be back as soon as he could, that her dream would never come true. Yet here he was, standing on Lucy and Ian's porch, making his time away from her longer. 'And why am I doing this?' he thought to himself. 'Just because I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle what's on the other side of this damn door.' Taking a deep breath, Rafe turned the knob.  
  
Ian was sitting in the living room, once again bent over his work. Seeing Rafe, he immediately put it away and addressed his friend.  
  
"Rafe, good to see ya. How'd it go?"  
  
Rafe didn't say anything. He simply gave Ian a grim look, knowing he'd understand. He did.  
  
"Ah, I see.well, is there anything I can do for ya?"  
  
Rafe just shook his head. "No, not just yet," he said flatly. "Where's Alison?"  
  
"She's in the guest bedroom with Lucy." Rafe began to walk towards it, but Ian stopped him. "Rafe, there's something you should know before you go in there," he said solemnly.  
  
Rafe stopped dead. "What happened Ian?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Is she okay?"  
  
Ian looked at the floor. "I'm afraid not," he replied. "You see, she had been getting' worse. I know that is to be expected, but I had no idea it would happen this rapidly. She is 10 times worse then when you last saw her. She is even worse than she was this morning. She can't keep anything down anymore, not even water. She spiked a fever of 104.0 degrees about an hour ago. And it's getting harder for her to breathe." Ian had more to say, but never got the chance. Rafe had barely heard what he had already said before sprinting towards the guest bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy sat at Alison's bedside, trying desperately to help the poor girl. She had given her medication for her fever, but it wasn't working as well as it should. None of the traditional methods seemed to be. 'Well what can you expect,' she thought bitterly, 'when you're dealing with a vampire's curse.' She was now resorted to pressing a cool, wet washcloth on Alison's face as a desperate attempt to give her comfort. Her throat was parched, but she could no longer keep down the water that would soothe it. She seemed only semi-conscious most of the time, and rarely spoke except to call out Rafe's name weakly. Her condition brought tears to Lucy's eyes. 'Come on Rafe,' she thought, 'get here soon.'  
  
No sooner had she thought this than Rafe came bursting through the door. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" she said. Rafe didn't reply. His gaze was fixed on Alison. 'I had no idea she would get like this so fast,' he thought, awed by how ill she had become. Slowly, he went and sat at her bedside. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing it. She stirred a little. "Angel," he said softly, "it's me, Rafe. I'm back."  
  
Alison opened her eyes slightly. When she saw Rafe, she let out a faint smile, the first one since that morning when Rafe had called.  
  
"Rafe," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I missed you."  
  
Taking her cue, Lucy got up. "I'll let you two talk," she said. But before she left, she gave Rafe a look that clearly said, "you WILL tell me everything, or else." Once she was gone, Rafe and Alison resumed their conversation.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Not so great," she choked out. "But so much better now that you're here."  
  
Rafe didn't say anything. She still had hope that he could save her, and he couldn't. He had let her down when she needed him the most. And now he had to tell her that.  
  
Despite her condition, the change in Rafe's demeanor didn't go unnoticed to Alison. "What's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Rafe smiled despite himself. She knew him so well! And her thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze him. Her she was, her life slowly slipping away from her, and she was worried about him!  
  
"I'm okay, Angel," he lied.  
  
Though she didn't believe him, Alison dropped the subject. Instead, she got right to the point. "Did you find it?" she asked.  
  
This was it. The moment Rafe had been dreading. He had to tell her. There was no other way. It would kill her, but this was something that he just couldn't protect her from.  
  
"Alison, um, there was a book at my old house. In it, I found the exact discription of this disease. And it didn't stop there." He paused to look into her deep blue eyes, which he had somehow been able to avoid thus far. "Alison, it said what the cure was."  
  
For a brief moment, pure joy lit up Alison's eyes, and great relief spread over her. 'I'm going to live!" she thought. "I'm going to be okay, and Rafe and I will have a life together!' It was then that she noticed that Rafe didn't share her joy. Waves of panic began to consume her.  
  
"Rafe, what is it?" she inquired urgently. "Why aren't you exited? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rafe uttered the hardest words he would ever have to speak. "Alison, the only way for you to get better is to become a vampire." 


	10. To Turn Or Not To Turn?

Saving Her To Turn Or Not To Turn? Disclaimer: Hmmm, huh, hmmm. I may need some time to think about this. A/N: First of all, I am SO SORRY that it took so long to get out. I've been pretty busy. But on the bright side, this chapter is about TWICE AS LONG as my normal chapters! Yay me! I worked long and hard on it, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Even if it's a bad review, I'll be more than happy to get it.  
  
Alison was in shock. She could not believe what Rafe had just said. 'It can't be true,' she thought. 'I am not hearing this. I'm going crazy. Rafe didn't say that. He wouldn't let this happen.'  
  
"What did you just say?' Alison asked in a voice to low to be a whisper. Tears had formed in her deep blue eyes. This tore at Rafe's heart. His love was terrified and he couldn't help.  
  
"Please don't make me say it again," Rafe pleaded in a voice that matched hers in volume, with tears formed in his own eyes. Alison looked in them and saw hurt, despair, and fear. This scared HER. Rafe always managed to contain his emotions so others wouldn't have a reason to worry. But now he couldn't do that. The situation was that bad. Any doubt Alison had about the "cure" faded away in that moment.  
  
"Oh God!" Alison said, letting out a hard sob. "Oh God, why?!" Rafe put his arms around her, holding her tightly in his embrace. He gently rocked her back and forth, kissing her head as she cried. He continually made a "shhh", trying to soothe her. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair, which still smelled of flowers despite her condition. Tears flowed down his own face. But he did not sob. He cried silently, though every part of him wanted to scream and yell. He would not let Alison hear him cry, not again. She didn't need to share his pain. She had enough of her own.  
  
It was a while before Alison calmed down. When she did, she remained in Rafe's arms, partly because she didn't have the strength to move. The other part was that she didn't want to. Regardless of what was happening to her, she still felt safe in Rafe's arms. They were so strong, protective and loving. He was her sanctuary.  
  
"I can't believe this," she said quietly. "I'm-I'm going to die." Both of them gasped at this statement. They both knew what was happening, and had had that thought constantly. But hearing it was something completely different. It seemed to give it life.  
  
Rafe tightened his grip on Alison. "I won't let that happen," he said, his voice a mix of terror and determination. "I swear to you I won't."  
  
For a moment they just sat there, holding on to each other for dear life. Suddenly, a thought struck Alison. She bolted out of Rafe's arms so fast that she made herself dizzy, and stared at him with wide eyes. For a second, she didn't say anything, to shocked to speak.  
  
"Rafe," she uttered when she had found her voice, "are- are you thinking of having me turned?"  
  
Alison waited for Rafe to say something, anything. But he was silent. She gazed into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but they were unreadable. Too many emotions swirled in them. Yet she could tell that he knew how much she needed an answer. And he was silent. The silence cut through both like a knife, but neither could seem to end it.  
  
Finally, Rafe worked up the strength to say the words he never thought he would. "I-I don't know."  
  
Now it was Alison's turn to be speechless. Out of all the strange and bazaar things she had encountered in Port Charles, this took the cake. Rafe, a VAMPIRE SLAYER was thinking about having Alison turned!  
  
"WHAT?!" Alison practically screamed, louder than she thought she could.  
  
"Shhh," Rafe replied, trying to calm her down. "It's okay."  
  
"OKAY?" she said, this time slightly quieter. "How is this okay? You just said you were thinking of having me turned into a vampire and that's OKAY?"  
  
"I-I didn't mean that the situation was okay, I just wanted you to calm down a little."  
  
"CALM DOWN!!! Do you realize what you're asking Rafe?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I just don't want you to get so exited. You might overexert yourself."  
  
Alison gave Rafe a look of disbelief. "Rafe, that's really not my biggest worry right now."  
  
Rafe hung his head in despair. "I know," he said softly. "Our biggest worry is what we're going to do now."  
  
Alison's eyes widened again. "What do you mean, 'what we're going to do now'? Rafe, I cannot, under any circumstances, be a vampire!"  
  
"I know, Alison, but-"  
  
"No buts Rafe! I can't do it!"  
  
For a long moment, the two just stared into each other's eyes, a test of willpower going on. It was no use. They were both equally stubborn. No one would win.  
  
Finally, Rafe let out a long sigh. "Alison, I need you to listen to me for a second, okay?" She gave a reluctant nod. "Good." Rafe paused, drawing in a deep breath. "This is so hard to say. Angel, this whole thing is my worst nightmare. When I realized that you had symptoms of the disease.." He stopped to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "I can't even begin to describe how I felt. It was like someone ripped my heart out and crushed it right in front of my face. Then in Transylvannia.. Do you know I was almost POSITIVE that I would find the cure? I mean, no vampire would do something like this without having some kind of back door, something to hang over everyone's heads. In the back of my mind I suspected that it would end up being something horrible. But I never expected this."  
  
"I almost wish you hadn't found the cure," Alison said quietly.  
  
"I almost agree with you," Rafe replied. "But it did. And now we have to deal with it." Alison opened her mouth to day something, but Rafe stopped her by gently putting his finger across her lips. "Listen, remember?" Once again she nodded. "Alison, I don't want you to be turned. I've worked so hard to protect you from it. But Angel, I'm not sure we have a choice this time. If you don't get turned, you'll die. And I can't live without you. I can't wake up every morning knowing that you're not beside me. And I can't go through life knowing that I will never be able to touch you, or kiss you, or make love to you again. Life would be empty without you. You're my everything."  
  
By this point, tears were again flowing down Alison's cheeks. "I know," she choked out. "I've been there, remember? I know what it's like to loose the love of you're life. But you would live. I know you would. I know it would be hard, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, but you could do it. I did, and you're a lot stronger than I am. I mean, it's not like you would kill yourself or something."  
  
Rafe was silent.  
  
"Rafe," Alison said, suddenly panicked, "you-you wouldn't actually commit suicide, would you?"  
  
Slowly, Rafe shook his head. "No," he said. "There are too many people counting on them to keep them safe, although I'm not sure I would be much good. And I know from experience that you would never forgive yourself if I did. But that doesn't mean that a part of me wouldn't want to, or that I wouldn't think about it."  
  
Alison gulped. "H-how often would you think about it?"  
  
"Every time I missed I missed you." They both knew how often that would be.  
  
"I know what that's like," Alison said after a while. "That's exactly how I felt when you left. I never want you to have to feel that pain. I want to protect you from it more than anything. But I'm not sure that I can."  
  
"I know Alison, but-"  
  
"Wait. Now it's my turn to talk. You're afraid of loosing me, and I understand that. But I'm afraid of loosing you, too."  
  
Rafe looked confused. "Do you when you go to Heaven?" he asked. "Because that's kind of my point."  
  
"No," Alison said simply. "If I was a vampire, I would live forever. You would eventually die, and I would spend eternity without you. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt? And there'd be no chance that you could live that long because you're a slayer and can't be turned."  
  
Rafe let out a sigh. "I've thought about that," he said. "And I wouldn't let that happen. Ian's working on a cure as we speak. And there are other ways that would get you turned back into a human. At least this way we would have more time. If we don't do it, you'll-you'll be gone in a matter of days." Rafe was now taking deep, shaking breaths in an attempt to keep from breaking down.  
  
Alison reached over and pulled Rafe into a tight hug. Once again they found solace in each other's arms. 'Why does this have to happen?' she thought. 'What did we do to deserve this?'  
  
"You really think this is for the best, don't you? Alison asked after a minute or two.  
  
"No," Rafe replied. "This is no where near the best. Hell this is the worst that could happen. And I would give ANYTHING not to have this happen to you. But, the thought of life without you scares me more than the thought of life with you as a vampire."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Rafe?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that..I had a talk with Ian. He told me how horrible it is to be a vampire. He told me about the hunger, and how he felt worthless, and that he was a bad person because of this. And when I heard that I felt that maybe, I really was better off then him. I didn't have to hate myself."  
  
"Oh God!" Rafe said, tightening his grip on Alison "I never want you to have to feel that way. I'd rather sell my soul than have you feel that way for a single second!"  
  
"But you're not going to, right?" Alison inquired, only have joking.  
  
"You'd probably kill me before I got the chance," he replied, making them both crack the tiniest smiles. But they only lasted for a moment. "This is so ridiculous. I should have never suggested this, never even THOUGHT of suggesting this. I'm so sorry, Alison. I'm just so afraid of loosing you. I'm just being selfish."  
  
His words hit Alison with so much force that she couldn't breathe for a moment. Guilt flooded over her, and she began to cry again.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" Rafe asked, looking into her eyes. She could hear the panic in his voice and see it in his eyes. This made her feel even worse.  
  
"No Rafe, d-don't be sorry," she managed to say after a while. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one being selfish. Y-you're pouring your heart out to me and haven't even told you the main reason that I'm so afraid to become a vampire."  
  
Rafe's brow furrowed, showing his confusion. "You've given pretty good reasons as it is."  
  
"But this one is so much more important. It's-oh God, I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Alison, what is it?"  
  
"Rafe, you're a slayer. You HATE vampires. You've made it your life's work to kill them. If I was one, how could you still love me? How could you look at me without disgust? I'd rather be dead than-"  
  
Alison was cut off as Rafe began passionately kissing her. After getting over the momentary surprise, she began to kiss him back. As with ever time they kissed, the two had the sensation of fireworks going off and angels singing a chorus just for them (the latter being highly possibility seeing as Rafe had connections up there). They fell back against the bed, completely enthralled in one another. Alison's fingers curled around his honey blonde hair, while he slipped his hand under the collar of her pajamas and caressed her silky smooth shoulder. After a while he reluctantly ended the kiss. Breathless, he looked deep into her blue eyes.  
  
"Alison, I will NEVER stop loving you," he said fiercely. "You should know that no force from heaven to hell could keep me from loving you. Even you being a vampire."  
  
Alison looked up into his handsome face. He had a slight 5 o'clock shadow from not shaving that morning, and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. But his eyes themselves held live, and it was because of her. His love for her always kept him going, kept him alive. And in that moment, for no explainable reason and without a shadow of a doubt, she knew that nothing could ever extinguish it.  
  
Gently, Alison stroked his cheek. "I know," she said softly. "I'm just so afraid, that's all. I automatically started thinking about the worst thing that could happen. But I never should have doubted your love for me."  
  
"It's okay," Rafe replied. "I don't blame you. This whole thing is so crazy."  
  
"Yeah, it is. But Rafe, even though you'll love me no matter what I am, I still don't know if I can do this. There are so many things that terrify me about being a vampire. It's burned into my mind that it's a fate worse than death."  
  
"Oh God, I wish there was another way. I wish that there was some sort of medicine that I could give you that would make you better, and that we would never have to think about this again."  
  
"So do I. But Rafe," Alison said, her voice now laced with seduction, "there's no reason why we have to think about this tonight."  
  
Rafe smiled down at her, but refused to give into her charm. "Alison, don't you think you should rest? You're exhausted, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Rafe, rest won't do me any good. But you always make me feel better." She gripped his strong arms and pulled herself up into sitting position.  
  
"Alison, there is nothing that I'd rather do, but-" Rafe stopped talking as Alison began kissing his neck. Soon she had reached the spot that always made him moan. Her secret weapon.  
  
Rafe couldn't help but let out a little moan. Slowly Alison pulled away and looked into his beautiful hazel, putting on a sexy pout. That was the last straw. Rafe could no longer resist her. Pulling her into yet another passionate kiss, he gave himself to her.  
  
That night, the two once again feel asleep in each other's arms. They were content, having somehow managed to push the thoughts of vampires and death to the farther corners of their minds. Little did they know that it would be the last peaceful sleep they had for a long, long time. 


	11. Progression

Saving Her Progression Disclaimer: Actually, I'm in the process of negotiations. Get back to me in a few hours. A/N- I cannot apologize enough for how long it took me to update this. At first I was too depressed to write (PC's cancellation: need I say more?) Then I became unbelievably busy with this and that, but I FINALLY updated! Notice that I still have the disclaimer up, even though there is really no need for them anymore. I'll keep posting those, for tradition and because you people keep telling me how much you love them!  
  
"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Chirp! Chirp!"  
  
The incessant cries of the birds outside roused Rafe from his slumber. 'Damn birds!' he thought groggily. 'Can't they be quiet for just ONE morning?'  
  
He couldn't believe how tired he was. Although he really shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as the last time he had gotten any sleep was the night he had told Alison she had the disease. Now he was feeling the effects. Every muscle in his body protested against waking up, adamantly refusing to move. He didn't argue with them; sleep was a welcome change from the trauma they had gone through the last few days. He wanted to be free from all thought all knowledge of the terror around him. He wanted to discontinue his fight with evil for just a few more hours, lost in the haziness of his dreams. He wanted to retreat under the warm covers, curled up in Alison's arms.  
  
Oh Alison..He had been having the most wonderful dream about her. They had finally gotten married. The ceremony was in a small but beautiful chapel, where multi-colored light from the stained glass windows sprinkled across the bouquets of pink roses arranged everywhere. A large cross, plain in comparison to the rest of the church but spectacular in its own right, was mounted beside Rafe at the altar. Their friends and family filled the dark wooded benches in which intricate designs were carved into. But Rafe didn't see any of them. All he saw was Alison standing at the back of the church. Her flowing, strapless white gown sparkled as light hit the beads embroidered into it, and her loosely curled hair fell over her shoulders. She held yet another bouquet of pink roses in her hands, with a matching one placed in her blonde tresses. And as she began to walk down the aisle to him, Rafe could almost see a halo and wings on his angel.  
  
"Tweet! Tweet!"  
  
It was useless. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep. His dream was over.  
  
'No,' he thought, more alert now. 'We'll have that. Somehow.'  
  
Slowly, the rest of Rafe's body followed his mind in awakening. His senses began to once again come to life; he could smell Ian's coffee brewing coffee in the kitchen, hear Lucy trying to coax Sigman out of his cage for a vet appointment, and could a warm body in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, Rafe jumped out of bed, the look of shear panic in his hazel eyes as vivid as the brightly printed bed sheet that Lucy had decorated the bed with.  
  
'Alison,' he thought, franticly, as he turned his fiancée on to her back. 'She's so hot!'  
  
Rafe's heart fell as he looked into the face of his angel. It was obvious that she had gotten much worse during the night. She was running a high temperature, her pale face was flushed, and the rattling sound heard when she breathed reminded Rafe of a dying car engine. Blood was coming from her lips, which had dried out and cracked. Upon touching her skin, he found it rather papery; when he gently pinched it, it stayed slightly risen instead of returning to its normal position. She was extremely dehydrated.  
  
"Alison," Rafe said aloud, gently shaking her. "Alison, come on, its time to wake up."  
  
She didn't even stir.  
  
Rafe bolted out of the room as fast as he had the bead, only stopping to grab his pants from the place they had been strewn on the floor the night before. Reaching the living room, he first saw Ian. Unshaven as of yet and in old tee and jeans, the somewhat scruffy looking man sat on the couch sipping coffee, bent over his research as always. He looked up to see Rafe, shirtless and wide-eyed. Immediately he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"She's worse," Rafe said hurriedly. "Oh, God she's so much worse. She won't wake up. You have to help her!"  
  
Quickly, Ian grabbed his medical bag from a coffee table in the corner of the room and headed for Alison's room. When he got their, he wasn't all that surprised by what he saw. 'I knew this would happen,' he thought as he checked her pulse. 'She's slipping away.'  
  
Rafe hovered in the doorway, so as not to disturb Ian. A minute later he was joined by Lucy, who had finally managed to get Sigman into his travel cage. Like her cousin, she was shocked by Alison's condition.  
  
"Rafe," she said in a hushed tone, "What happened to her? Rafe?"  
  
It took Rafe a minute to acknowledge Lucy. When he did, she almost wished he hadn't. His jaw was set in his normal determined fashion, showing how hard he was trying to be strong, but he seemed to lack the forcefulness and liveliness that was associated with him. His youthful face seemed almost old it was so worn out, almost as if there was nothing left to keep him going. And his eyes.. Lucy had never seen him look like that in all the time she'd known him. They were sad, grieving, almost..dead. Unshed tears made them glisten. It was then that Lucy realized that she had never seen her cousin cry.  
  
"Oh Rafe," she said, even more quietly that the first time. "There- there's no cure, is there?"  
  
"Not unless you count being a vampire a cure," he replied his tone eerily void of emotion. He couldn't concentrate on that; he had to focus on what was happening now.  
  
Lucy gasped, horror-stricken. In the bedroom, Ian stopped his work for a moment; his heightened senses allowed him to hear the cousins' quite exchange.  
  
"What do you mean, 'being a vampire'?" he asked, trying to continue his work.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Rafe replied, anger starting to seep into his voice. "The "cure" is for her to become a vampire. If she doesn't, she'll die. Now are you going to help her or not?!"  
  
Lucy and Ian knew better than to continue the conversation. Ian worked wordlessly on Alison while the other two watched. Ten minutes later he approached them.  
  
"She's gotten a lot worse," he said needlessly. "Her temperature's practically off the charts, there seems to be fluid building up in her lungs, and she's very dehydrated. We have to get her to the hospital right now if we want her to live."  
  
A slight rustling could be heard inside the bedroom, accompanied by a weak voice.  
  
"No."  
  
In the blink of an eye Rafe had pushed past Ian and was at Alison's bedside.  
  
"What is it angel?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice from breaking. "What's wrong?"  
  
She took a few rasping breaths, trying to remain conscious. "No hospital," she said, barely audibly, before loosing her battle with sleep.  
  
"Alison?" he asked, panic surfacing within him. "Alison?" It was no use. She had fallen deep into unconsciousness.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he yelled as he picked up a glass and threw it against the wall, where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. He didn't care how much noise he made; part of him actually hoped that it would wake Alison up. But he had no such luck. Though she stirred, she remained in her feverish sleep.  
  
"Well, you heard her," Rafe said to Lucy and Ian, who were staring at her open mouthed. "She's not going to the hospital."  
  
"Rafe, this isn't an option," Ian replied. "If she doesn't go-"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Rafe said, interrupting his friend forcefully. "If she doesn't go she'll die. But you know what? Nothing you can do there will help her! Unless she's turned she'll die! Why make her suffer there?"  
  
"Rafe, at least this will by her some time," Lucy said, still not fully believing that this was happening. "We can't just give up on her."  
  
"I'm not giving up on her!" he shouted. "I just don't want her to have to stay there! You know how much she hates it. We can do whatever we need to here. Ian, I know you can get the supplies. You've done it before."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"No buts! That's what she meant wen she said 'no hospital'. She would much rather stay here where she's comfortable. We could still give her all the care she needs. Please, Ian, it's what she wants. I know it."  
  
Ian remained silent for a few minutes, studying his friend intently. 'No,' he thought. 'She has to get to the hospital. I can't just let her lay here and die.' Then he felt a touch on his hand, and looked down to see Lucy staring at him with those big brown eyes. God, he loved her. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if this were happening to her. He knew all to well what she would do; she would insist on remaining at home, where she could be comfortable and surrounded by family. Would he have had the will to refuse her what could be her last wishes? Could he do that to Alison?  
  
"Fine," he said finally. "I'll go to the hospital and see what I can get. But Rafe, if anything goes wrong, I'll have to take her there."  
  
Rafe nodded, then immediately turned his attention to his fallen angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days went by and Alison continued to get sicker and sicker. She survived by the machines that Ian had brought to the house. She was usually asleep, and when she was awake she was almost always delirious. Ian kept a close eye on her, refusing to let the disease conquer her. Lucy, not knowing what else to do, gave Ian and her cousin moral support, as well as talking to an unconscious Alison about all the "girl stuff" they would do when she was better. And Rafe was attempting the impossible; he was trying to find an alternate cure for Alison. He read and re-read the book, which he had brought back from Transylvannia, hoping against hope that he could find some sort of clue as to how to make Alison better. He had Ian abandon his research and instead devote his time to finding a cure. He searched the town for Caleb, hoping that he may know a way to save her, but he was mysteriously absent. The rest of the time he remained vigil at Alison's bedside, praying for one of the rare moments that his angel rejoined his world.  
  
He was doing just that when it happened. He was sitting at her bedside, talking to her as if she could hear.  
  
"Angel, it's me, Rafe," he said as he picked up her limp hand from the bed. "I've been looking everywhere for a way to make you better. And I will, okay." At this point his eyes began to mist over, but he refused to let the tears fall, "I'm not giving up on you. I'll never give up on you. Never. But you have to do the same." He could no longer control his tears, as they began flowing freely. "You need to hold in there. You're strong, the strongest woman I've ever known. And you've never given up on something you wanted. I'm living proof," he choked out, managing a half- hearted smile. "When Livvie had me brainwashed into marrying her, you never gave up on me. Even when I told you it was over, you never believed me. And you won, Alison. You got what you wanted. So now you have to do that again, okay? Please, Angel, hand in there for me."  
  
Slowly, Alison began to stir.  
  
"Alison?" Rafe said softly, trying hard not to get his hopes up.  
  
"Rafe," Alison croaked out, her throat parched. Though she spoke to him, she was not with him. She was lost somewhere in her mind. "What do you think of this wedding dress?"  
  
Rafe let out a sigh. Nope. She still hadn't come back. Seeing her like this was almost as bas as seeing her lying unconscious, hooked up to God knows how many machines just to take her next breath. Desperate to keep her from returning to that state, he humored her, pretending they were in some fancy boutique, looking for her wedding dress.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said softly. "You always do."  
  
Alison made a noise that would have a one time been a giggle. "I like that one better," she said, and made a feeble attempt to point at a dress only she could see. "The strapless one, with the beads."  
  
That sounded so familiar to Rafe. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now.  
  
"You know what, it doesn't matter what you where. All that matters is that you're going to be my wife. Forever and ever."  
  
A small smile graced Alison's pasty face. "Forever and ever," she muttered before being called away into unconsciousness.  
  
Rafe gave a small smile. She had heard him. She knew she loved him. That gave him an iota of hope, and he needed all the hope he could get. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her through this.  
  
No sooner has this thought crossed his mind that he got a painful reminder of just how deadly this disease was. Alison suddenly became rigid, her entire body stiff as a board. Just as suddenly she began to convulse violently: her body formed a painful-looking arch over and over, while her limbs began flailing randomly.  
  
The disease had progressed to its next stage; Alison was having a seizure. 


	12. Please Read!

A/N: Hi readers! I recently replaced chapter 11 (which was originally an authors note) with an actual chapter! Finally! But FFN won't show the update if I don't add a new chapter. So instead of making you wait for chapter 12, I added an A/N. Please go read the new addition of chg.11: Progression. And don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks, dreamcatcher 


End file.
